Love Strike Back
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Mereka juga sudah bukan anak SMA yang terjebak pada pergolakan masa remaja. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Sama-sama sudah siap berumah tangga. Tapi keadaan mereka tidak siap untuk mewujudkan hal itu. Jadi kalau Akashi menolong mereka bagaimana? / #AoMomoWeek / Prompt #Touch / fanfic number #13 of #99FanficProject


Mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Mereka juga sudah bukan anak SMA yang terjebak pada pergolakan masa remaja. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Sama-sama sudah siap berumah tangga.

Tapi keadaan mereka tidak siap untuk mewujudkan hal itu.

Daiki sekarang menjadi kapten Angkatan Udara NATO dan satu-satunya _full day off_ hanyalah satu hari saat akhir bulan. Dan letak geografisnya terpisah jauh darinya. Dirinya berada di Prancis, kota cinta.

Sastuki, mayor Angkatan Udara NATO yang terobsesi dengan reaksi fusi nuklir sehingga harusnya bersamanya di satu daerah, Prancis, cuman dialihtugaskan pada Departemen Industri di California.

Jadi dengan jarak separuh dunia, waktu libur dipastikan hanya ada satu persen, bagaimana caranya mereka mewujudkan hal itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Love Strike Back**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Military!AU. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Mei ngefans berat dengan fanfic berjudul Conundrum yang ditulis Avamura. Dia mengangkat Military!AU dengan sangat kedjeh lantaran ilmu eksak masuk kedalam fanfic dan jatuhnya humor. Mei cinta padamu, Avamura #gagitujuga #dor**

**Didedikasikan untuk #AoMomoWeek dengan prompt sentuhan (touch). Fanfic nomer #13 dari #99FanficProject.**

**Love Strike Back © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Daiki, aku diperintahkan Akashi untuk menginap di apartemenmu. Katanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita," perkataan Satsuki saat mereka berdua tengah duduk santai di ruang tamu apartemennya membuat Daiki tersedak.

Akashi, dirinya tahu maksudmu baik, untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Satsuki yang sempat merenggang lantaran Daiki melamar Satsuki namun ditolak dengan alasan lebih tertarik untuk meneliti nuklir di California. Tapi seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan disatukan dalam satu apartemen, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi? Hey, begini-begini Daiki masih normal.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Karena memang benar, hubungan kita harus diperbaiki."

Daiki menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dirinya tidak melakukan hal aneh apapun lantaran hormonnya yang bergejolak.

"Hm. Sesukamu Satsuki. Tapi jangan salahkan aku seandainya aku lepas kendali,"

* * *

**Love Strike Back**

* * *

Satsuki yang Daiki kenal itu pintar dan bisa menganalisis segalanya. Mudah menarik perhatian semua orang dengan helai rambutnya seperti bunga Sakura dan sifatnya yang menyenangkan. Tapi satu hal jelek yang dimiliki Satsuki dan jika Daiki tidak menjaganya, bukan tidak mungkin dirinya akan disemprot komandan Akashi oleh karenanya.

Satsuki sangat mudah menyasarkan dirinya sendiri.

Jika sebelumnya ada Kuroko yang bisa diandalkan untuk mencari Satsuki saat menghilang di California, kali ini Daiki tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Kuroko berada di Italia, bersama dengan Kagami. Dimana ada Kuroko maka disitu ada Kagami.

Kadang Daiki ingin berkata bahwa Akashi tidak becus sebagai seorang komandan karena tidak bisa menjaga kuartet yang dipimpinnya untuk tidak berpencar diseluruh dunia. Tapi Daiki masih sayang nyawa dan tidak mau menyiksa dirinya kembali ke jaman pemerintahan Adolf Hitler. Cukup buku sejarah mencatatnya dalam _world war two_, jangan sampai Angkatan Udara NATO mencatat Adolf Hitler abad 21 dimana Akashi Seijuuro tertoreh disana.

"Daiki, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula tidakkah aneh seorang pilot berkeliaran di sektor alfa?"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Satsuki. Terakhir kali kau kubiarkan pergi sendirian, kau malah tersasar sampai ke Miami."

"Tapi kan sekarang ada GPS. Google Map juga bisa membantuku."

"Dan membiarkanmu berkeliaran dengan bahasa Prancis ala kadarnya itu? Kau mau dipukuli orang karena salah melafalkan frasa?"

Dan perdebatan mereka itu disaksikan oleh semua orang seperti dunia milik berdua dan yang lain hanya numpang lewat. Ditambah lagi Murakasibara yang berkunjung dari Jerman dua hari yang lalu bilang jika Daiki dan Satsuki adalah sepasang kekasih.

Jadi jangan heran seorang pilot yang tidak seharusnya berkeliaran di sektor alfa berada disana-yang katanya- untuk mengawasi mayor mereka. Yah anggap saja seorang lelaki yang merindukan wanitanya karena sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dipisahkan jarak ribuan kilometer.

* * *

**Love Strike Back**

* * *

Akhirnya _full day off_ datang lagi. Itu berarti Daiki bisa bebas melakukan apapun dihari itu termasuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur yang berkualitas. Yah, kalau tidur berkualitas versi Daiki sih artinya bangun jam 12 siang.

Tapi sekarang ada Satsuki. Dan kelemahan nomer dua Satsuki adalah memasak. Daiki masih sayang nyawa dan perabotan rumah tangga miliknya, jadi dia terpaksa bangun jam 6 pagi hanya demi memasak sarapan dan memastikan Satsuki tidak berani mendekati dapurnya untuk melakukan eksperimen apapun.

"Wah, Daiki ternyata rajin juga," komentar Satsuki tepat setelah Daiki telah menyelesaikan membuat sarapan.

"Aku tidak mau mati muda atapun masuk UGD dan menantikan hukuman Akashi begitu aku bekerja lagi."

Sastuki hanya tertawa dan menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di meja makan. Daiki juga mengikuti langkah Satsuki dan memakan sarapan dengan tenang. Ah, atau yang Daiki kira akan tenang. Satsuki tidak akan pernah bisa tidak berkomentar sedikitpun dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya.

"Enak! Sudah kuduga kalau Daiki memang calon suami yang baik."

"Lebih baik lagi jika kau menjadi istriku."

Dan suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi canggung. Satsuki tidak tahu harus berkata apa yang membuatnya lebih memilih menikmati makanannya. Sementara Daiki menyesali apa yang dikatakannya tanpa pikir panjang itu. Dia tidak bisa siap ditolak untuk kedua kalinya dan jika kali ini ditolak karena sikapnya yang terlalu agresif, maka Daiki akan meminta Akashi untuk mengirimnya ke Iran saja.

"Daiki, setelah _laucher_ nuklir selesai, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hah? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukankah itu hidupmu, kenapa jadi bertanya padaku."

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika _laucher_ nuklir selesai maka aku mau menikah."

Daiki meletakkan peralatan makan dimeja begitu saja dan menatap Satsuki lurus-lurus. Ini bukan lelucon bukan? Atau salah satu alter ego Satsuki yang melankolis sedang mengambil alih dirinya bukan?

"Ulangi lagi."

"Hah? Bagian mana Daiki? _Launcher _nuklir?"

"Bukan itu. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting akhirnya kau menjawab ya."

Satsuki hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Kadang mereka berdua bersikap terlalu rumit, padahal jawaban semuanya tampak sederhana. "Aku tidak pernah ingat bilang tidak pada lamaranmu, Daiki. Aku hanya bilang tunggu,"

"Dan sekarang aku tidak mau menunggu lagi," tahu-tahu Daiki sudah berada di samping Satsuki. Dan sebelum bisa memproses semuanya, Daiki telah mencium pipi Satsuki yang membuatnya terpekik. Apalagi tiba-tiba saja Daiki sudah menggendong tubuhnya dengan gaya bridal.

"Daiki, turunkan aku! Aku masih belum selesai sara—" perkataan Satsuki tidak selesai lantaran bibir mereka berdua saling bertautan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika jangan salahkan aku jika lepas kendali?" pertanyaan Daiki itu membuat wajah Satsuki memerah.

Dan jangan tanya apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Hanya mereka berdua dan tuhan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

**Love Strike Back End**

* * *

_**Dan Mei kembali gagal faham dengan apa yang telah dituliskan kali ini ;;A;;)**_

_**Well, yang penting niatnya mau merayakan AoMomo Week. Ayo yang lainnya ikutan nyumbang fanfic untuk pairing kedjeh ini XD #plek**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 14/03/2014**_


End file.
